


For the rest of time

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, The genie au no one asked for, WELL HERE YOU GO, genie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Lance is freed from being a slave to whoever rubs his lamp. He is free to travel the world for the rest of time. But you know "the rest of time" can get lonely when humans don't live that long.





	For the rest of time

“I wish you would be freed.”

Those words changed Lance’s life. The shackles were removed from his wrists. He was relieved of duty. He took his eyes off his wrists to meet the eyes of the man who set him free. He was a kind hearted man who only wanted to be reunited with his husband in the middle of the war, which lance helped him with.

Lance flew into his arms exclaiming “Thank you thank you thank you Shiro, thank you!”

Shiro chuckled. “Well I did promise I would, didn't I?”

“Now can I have my husband back?” Matt asked, hip cocked and arms folded, although smiling at both of them.

Lance poured but let him go. “Well, as much as I would love to stick around for another thousand years, I'm gonna go catch up on the rest of the world.” He said, pout morphing into a massive grin.

“Thank you for all you've done for us.” Shiro said, wrapping his arm around Matts waist.

“And thank you for freeing me! If you need anything, and I mean anything, just call!” He said waving over his shoulder, ready to fly and watch the world grow older.

  
Modern day (242 years later)

  
Lance has loved watching the world grow older, smarter, and somehow dumber. He saw the devastation and watched as families reunited. While he was freed all the time ago he never lost his gifts. Being able to see all of the human emotions throughout the time, he learned that he loved seeing them happy, so he made it his goal to do little things to put smiles on their faces.

Lance woke up in his apartment in downtown Seattle, rolling over just to be blinded by the rising sun. He groaned, sat up and stretched, yawning so wide he could fit a croissant in his mouth. That actually doesn't sound too bad right now. He thought. So after a while of mentally preparing himself he got up to do his morning ritual.

As he was showering he decided today instead of searching for people in need of happiness, he would just walk around, people watch as they say, and if someone needed something, he would be there. After everything was finished he grabbed his coat and headed to the nearest Starbucks. After getting what he payed for (a chocolate filled croissant and hot chocolate to be precise) he found a table outside and got on his phone, eavesdropping on anyone walking by.

As the day went on he granted many wishes. His favorites of the day were a man talking to someone on the phone rather frantically. “I can't do it! What if she says no, what if I ruin everything, what if I rip my pants getting down! Stop laughing!” He groaned and put his chin in his hands. “I hope everything will go smoothly.” Lances ears perked up at that. He nodded his head in the man's direction and turned his attention back to his phone.

Later on two women sat down at a table next to lance, engrossed in a conversation about a little of everything. As the conversation went on the shorter red head said “I wish I could meet an alien.” then the taller one with white hair said “And I wish I had a million bucks!” jokingly. The shorter one stuck her tongue out while the taller one snorted and said “mature.” Lance knew those were jokes and it would the course of their lives completely so he didn't grant those. The shorter one put her chin in her hands and leaned on the table. “Do you know what I really wish for though?” The taller took a sip of her drink and said “I don't know, what?” Redhead said “I wish you would kiss me.” The taller one leaned closer and said “Well then, wish granted.” And leaned over the table to close the distance. (Even though he didn't necessarily do anything, he still liked this.)

As the day drew to a close, Lance decided to go on the space needle. Once at the top he moved to the glass overlooking the city, enjoying the view of the setting sun. While Lance had only intended to go there to unwind after the day he couldn't help but hear “I wish I had someone to spend all this time with.” His head swiveled, trying to find the source of the sound. As he found it he granted their wish and almost turned around, only to get a good look at his face. He had longish black hair, almost reaching his shoulders, a gorgeous face, and unique violet eyes. His face had a look of longing and loneliness on it as he looked out upon the city hugging himself as it seemed. Lance was stuck in place, staring at this person he hadn't met. He almost missed it while staring but the man said to himself “If only I could grant my own wishes.” Before Lance had time to think about what he had just said someone bumped into him, sending him into the stranger and knocking them both down.

“Hey wat-” was all they got out before they stared up at him while he stared at the stranger. He's even more beautiful up close. Lance thought.

Coming back to reality, lance got up, apologizing as he went, them offering his hand.

“I'm so sorry I was bumped and I didn't mean to stare well maybe a bit but I'm sorry again!”

“It's fine.” The stranger said taking his hand and smirking at him.

“I'm Lance.” He introduced himself.

“Keith.” He answered.

“So, ah, I couldn't help but overhear you say you wish you could grant your own wishes and I was wondering if, you, I don't know, never mind it's stupid, you'll probably think I'm crazy.”

“You want to know if I'm a genie.” He deadpanned.

“Well, yeah?” Lance said scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah I am. What wish do you want granted?” He asked, looking annoyed. Lance was shocked at how open he was about who he was.

“If that's all I'll be going now.” Keith turned to leave.

“Wait!” Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder to make sure he doesn't leave. “I am too.” Keith's face was unreadable. “The wish you made, to have someone to be with, I granted it.”

This drew a reaction. “You, what?”

Lance just nodded. “Maybe I'm meant to be that person.” Keith looked skeptical.

“How about dinner on me. We can get to know each other?” Lance offered.

After a while of consideration Keith decided “sure.”

“I know this Indian place that tastes exactly like stuff I had in the 1300s. Sound good?”

“Is that the place on 5th?”

“Yeah!”

“I love it.”

As the dinner went on they realized they stopped talking to listen in on wishes at the same time, solidifying the other's identity. They went from friends to more over the span of two years, and eventually Keith asked Lance to marry him by asking if he would spend the rest of time with him. They travelled far and wide, seeing a lot of shit and sticking by each other side through it all.

 


End file.
